Amarillia
Amarillia may refer to various geographical entities: a parallel world of Titan, the only known continent of this world, and the realm spreading across this whole continent. It is the main setting of some Fighting Fantasy publications, including Casket of Souls puzzlebook, Legend of Zagor gamebook, the Zagor Chronicles novels and Legend of Zagor boardgames. Amarillia has been described as a "parallel world" of Titan. This implies that Amarillia exists in another dimension or plane in the multiverse, that is somehow linked to Titan. ''Legend of Zagor'' - p. 37 Contact between the two worlds is possible; the Warlock Zagor was able to travel from Titan to Amarillia. Skullcrag pp 1-2 The Wizard Yaztromo of Titan has also been able to communicate with the inhabitants of Amarillia. Geography Amarillia is divided in three regions, or provinces, each of them corresponding to an initially independant state before the union of the continent by king Thorgar. The northern province, Grundia, was rulled by Dwarfs, the southern province, Parnassa, was ruled by humans, and between these two provinces was Barrabang, ruled by Centaurs. Each of these provinces is now populated by other races. The Amarillia mainland is surrounded by several islands. Grundia Grundia is the northernmost region of Amarillia. This province is mainly a mountainous region. The westernmost part of the region is composed of savage reliefs, including the Far Peaks, home of barbarian tribes, the Icespur Range, populated by giants, and the Glinting Hills, where Frost Orcs dwells. The central part is the historical Grundia. The majority of cities and fortress are from dwarfish foundation. The easternmost region are dangerous regions, populated by Storm Giants (in the Frozen Wastes), and Trolls in the Trollpeaks. Barrabang Barrabang is the central province of the continent. It is a plains region, called the Windplains and populated by Centaurs, with some human cities. Two forests expands on both coasts of the region: on the west coast, the Elven Forest populated by Wood Elves, and the east coast, the Kagzar Woods populated by the eponymous Forest Orcs tribes. The south of region is bordered by the Blackstone Hills. Parnassa Parnassa is the home of the human civilization in Amarillia. Many cities dwells on the region, both on west coast (the Drownmargins), and east coast, dominated by the city of Azzûr. Other savage countries are the Plains of Peril are in the center of the region, and the southernmost region, the White Bone Desert is the home of Desert Orcs and Desert Elves. Islands The mainland of Amarillia is surrounded by various islands. Beginning by the northernmost island, and in a clockwise order, these islands are: * The Icecap Islands, with is westernmost island, The Cauldron, and its main city, Sanctuary, home of the Grand Wizards of Amarillia.Casket of Souls, p. 2 * Tower Island, off the east of Barrabang, , with Castle Argent, center of royal power. * The Twins, at the mouth of the Zingle River. * The Isle of Dreams, off the east of Parnassa. * Lizard Island, off the west of the White Bone Desert, whit Everkeep, home of the queen of Amarillia * The Drowned Lands, off the Drownmargins. * Hawk Island, at the exit of the Blood Bay. * Crab Island, inside the Blood Bay. Oversea Oversea, beyond the Great Fire Wall, it is suggested than other lands exist, including: * The Isles of the Summer Stars. * The Fire Swamps. * Other lands, with possible other mainlands. History Culture Books See Also References Category:Legend of Zagor Entries Category:Other Worlds Category:Casket of Souls Entries Category:Skullcrag Entries